disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Psion
It is said that some have been born with strange powers, the likes of which are not arcane secrets imbued within them nor divine strength granted from a deity, but simply the latent power of the mind, expanded and exaggerated into a new and powerful form of energy. Those who can harness this energy are known as Psions and train these powers to utilize against their foes or to better their own world. Role: Psions are conduits of great mental energy and can fill nearly any role in combat from support to blaster. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70 hl) Class Skills The Psion's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Book)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Staff)(Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Psion Class Features ''' The following are the class features of the Psion. The Psion uses the evilities from the Wizard's list of class evilities. '''Starting Evilty: Magic Bundle Saving throws for all of a Psion's powers are 1 point higher. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Psions are proficient with the Quarterstaff, the Dagger, the Long Bow, Light Mace, Heavy Mace, and the Hand Gun, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a Psion's movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Powers A Psion can summon up mental Powers drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, though there is a list of spells that Psions can access as well here Psion Powers by Level. In addition, a Psion is treated as an arcane caster for the purposes of selecting spells such as Fire, Wind, Ice, and Star. A Psion must choose and prepare his Powers ahead of time. Powers are similar to spells, however they are neither Arcane, nor divine, they simply come from a heightened sense of mind. Powers still react to spell resistance as usual, and can be negated in an anti-magic zone just like any other effects. Spell failure is lowered by 5% in all armors when using Psychic powers, as it still interferes a bit, but not as much as when utilizing arcane energies. Feats, abilities, and spells treat the powers as spells to determine if the feats can be selected. To learn, prepare, use a power, the Psion must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Psion's power is 10 + the spell level + the Psion's Intelligence modifier. A Psion can use only a certain number of Powers of each power level per day. His base daily power allotment is given on Table: Psion. In addition, he receives bonus Powers per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A Psion may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour meditating. While meditating, the psion decides which Powers to prepare. Starting Powers: A Psion begins play with four 1st-level Powers of his choice. The Psion also selects a number of additional 1st-level Powers equal to his Intelligence modifier. At each new psion level, he gains two new Powers of any Power level or levels that he can cast (based on his new Psion level). Powers Gained at a New Level: Each time a character attains a new Psion level, he gains two Powers of his choice. The two free Powers must be of Power levels he can cast. Psionic Piercing Your powers go beyond the threshold of magic. As such you add your intelligence modifier to caster level checks to overcome spell resistance. Precognition (Sp) At 1st level, you gain a precognitive insight that allows you to sense impending danger, know future facts, locations, or land a devastating blow on your enemy. Activating Precognition is a standard action, and adds a +2 insight bonus to an attack roll, damage roll, a saving throw, or a skill check. Once activated, it can be applied to any one of those rolls within 1 minute per psion level. The bonus can even be added after the roll has been made to increase it. This can be done a number of times per day equal to 3+ Your Intelligence modifier. Illusory Projection (Su) At 2nd level, you learn to create a projected image of yourself that you can utilize to deal with people socially or in combat. Once per day as a standard action, you can create an image of yourself up to 30 feet away. This looks identical to you and can move to any distance away from you. The Simulacrum works as a Silent Image spell, as well as an unseen servant spell. You can also choose to treat it like an Alter self spell, however it can only be used to project a manifestation of yourself with minor changes, or an alteration in age, height, or weight. Its hit points are equal to 6 + your Psion level. It ignores terrain effects and moves like an unseen servant, making no noise in the process, though it makes normal motions while traveling. If you have a fly speed, the image appears to fly when not in contact with the ground; otherwise, it walks on open air. You can do anything with this image that you could do with the unseen servant spell and are under the same limitations. As a standard action, you can alter your consiousness to be able to view things from the perspective of the Illusory Projection. This can only be done so long as the projection is within 100 feet (+50 feet per level). While possessing the image, You can move the image as if it were your own body, using the simulacrum's movement characteristics (ignoring terrain, "flying, " and the like). You can also perform any skill and ability checks using the simulacrum, as long as they do not require a Strength score higher than 2. The image has phantom versions of all your equipment (such as lockpicks), but any such items that lose direct contact with it immediately dissipate. Upon reaching 5th level, you gain more control over the simulacrum. At this point, it behaves more like a major image spell, though it still performs actions like an unseen servant. As long as the simulacrum remains within 5 feet of your position (and you can direct it to do so as a free action), you can perform a Bluff check in combat as a swift action. You gain a +6 bonus on this check, which is opposed by your opponents' Sense Motive checks. If you are successful, your foes believe the image is you (and vice versa) for 1 round. Once you reach 10th level, you can now spend a swift action to transfer your perceptions to the simulacrum. In addition it gains an additional 1 hit point per psion level. When you attain 15th level, the image can become more "real" at your command. It gains a Strength score equal to one-half your own and can perform combat actions using phantom versions of your gear. it only gains 1 attack per round, unless you possess 4 attacks granted by base attack bonus, in which it gains another at a -5 penalty. In addition, you can now use powers originating from the image as if with a project image spell, with one exception. If you lose line of effect to the image, the effect does not end; you just can't use powers originating from the image until you gain line of effect again, or until you switch your perception to the image. If the Image is within your line of sight, it can utilize any of your powers, however if it is not, it can only utilize powers of 5th level or lower. This can be used for a number of minutes per day equal to your Psion Level +3. The rounds must not all be used consecutively. If the Image is destroyed, it can be summoned again 1 round later at 1/2 of it's full health. A Full night's rest heals it back to full. Psychic Attunement (Su) At 3rd level you gain a bonus to Sense Motive and Perception checks equal to your intelligence modifier. Ageless Knowledge (Su) When making a knowledge check, you gain a bonus to your check equal to 1/2 your class level. You can also choose to take 1 minute to attempt to make a knowledge check that you are untrained in. This gains the bonus as well. Mind Reading (Su) At 5th level, as a standard action you can read the surface thoughts of any creature within 60 feet of you. The creature gains a will save DC: 10+ 1/2 Psion level+ Intelligence modifier. Creatures that succeed cannot be effected by this ability for 1 hour. Creatures who leave the area of effect are treated as having made their saving throw. Creatures with low intelligence or of animal intelligence have simplistic thoughts while creatures with an intelligence score of at least 10 points higher than you cause you to be staggered for 1 round. Creatures of 15 points higher cause you to be stunned for 1 round and 20 points higher causes you to be paralyzed for 1 round. You can read the thoughts of creatures through up to 3 feet of stone, metal or lead. Creatures trying to use stealth within range who fail their saving throw take a -10 penalty to their stealth check against you. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your level and lasts for as long as you concentrate. Soul Manifestation (Su) At 7th level, select a single 1st level power from your list of powers known. From then on, by expending 2 power slots at the beginning of the day, you can perform that power an unlimited number of times per day as if it were a cantrip for a wizard or an orison for a cleric. The power once selected cannot be changed. At 13th level you select another power from your 3rd level powers. At 15th level you select another power from your 5th level powers. These powers when used this way cannot be augmented by a metamagic feat. Telepathy (Su) At 8th level, you gain telepathy out to 300 ft. and can communicate with any creature, regardless of intelligence or language, so long as the creature has an intelligence of 1. The range of your telepathy increases by 10 ft. for every level after 8th. Greater Mind Reading (Sp) At 9th level, once per day you can force a creature effected by your mind reading ability to make another save. The DC is the same. If the creature fails you can ask it any one question and it will answer to the best of it's ability. The questions are not physical, but purely mental thought and the creature is not aware of your presence unless it succeeds it's saving throw by 10 points or more. If the creature succeeds, the effect does not end, you can ask the same question or another question on the next round for as long as you concentrate (A number of rounds equal to your Psion level). You can use this ability an additional time per day at 12th level. Psychic Burst (Su) At 11th level you can choose to release a burst of pure mental energy. This 30-foot cone-shaped burst does 1d6 points of damage for every 2 Psion levels (maximum 10d6) and stuns creatures in its path for 1 round. Those caught in the area of your blast receive a Will save. A successful save negates the stunned effect and reduces the damage by half. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Psion level + your Intelligence modifier. At 11th level, you can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. Flash of Insight (Su) At 15th level, you can reroll a d20 roll once per day. Taking the higher result. This must be declared before rolling the d20. At 18th level and 19th level you gain an additional use per day of this ability. Mental Acceleration (Su) At 19th level, Once per day you can take a swift action to gain an additional round's worth of actions. Hypercognition (Su) At 20th level, your mind expands to encompass all of the known universe and then some abilities that are yet to be known. When you rest to recover your powers, you can use 3 power slots to prepare a spell from the Cleric, Oracle, or Witch spell lists as a power of the same level. In addition, once per day you can apply the Empower, Extend, or quicken metamagic feats to your soul manifestation powers, each once per day. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Psion Reincarnation